


Whispered Time

by Shakespeares_half_baked_potato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter References, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_half_baked_potato/pseuds/Shakespeares_half_baked_potato
Summary: It's been months since Harry had defeated Voldemort and all Harry, Hermione and Ron want is for everything to go back to normal, but nothing will ever be normal again.--How many people have to die, for The Boy Who Lived?--





	1. What To Do

He felt the gray sky swirling over his thoughts. It had been a long night, but to Harry, he didn't even feel it go by. Like he was out of time itself, it just went on without him.

It had been months since Harry defeated-- he had defeated him hadn't he? Harry couldn't tell dream from reality anymore.

The smell of bacon wafted up to his temporary room. This surprised Harry, for Mrs. Weasley hadn't cooked anything for anyone in so long. Mr. Weasley has been the only one keeping everyone from falling apart lately.

The Weasley family had never been so small, but the burrow had never been so full. Harry -now that he was seventeen- had nowhere else to go. Hermione, -having obliviated her parents' memories- had no home. In the meantime little Teddy Lupin was staying there as well, along with Charlie, Bill, and Fleur -upon Molly's insistence, she wanted all her family close- George, Percy, Ginny, and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley had been spending all her nights in a grievance, Wrapped in Mr. Weasley's arms her sobs haunted the night. Harry thanked her for even if he could fall asleep he had unwelcome nightmares.

There was a soft knock on the door, it sounded half-hearted. "Harry," Hermione whispered through the door. "Mrs. Weasley wants us all to come down for a bit of breakfast as a Family," Hermione whispered the last part pointedly.

Harry rolled onto his side, still very tired, but grateful for the morning. He gingerly sat up and got dressed, he heard a few people slowly walk down the steps. Wondering what was going on he left his room and turned to close the door and started down the hallway.

He passed George and Fred's old room. He knew George was in there. He never left his room once he entered. Nobody even tried to get him to open up, they all understood because they all lost him too.

When Harry got down there himself, he saw about half of the residents sitting around the small dining table. Teddy Lupin resting in Fleur's arms, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Percy all on one side; Mr. Weasley groggily sitting at the head and Mrs. Weasley cooking absent-mindedly at the stove. She looked up when he entered the room, and he saw she was slightly disappointed when it wasn't George.

Mrs. Weasley greeted him. "Oh, Harry dear, good morning." With a flick of her wand, she set the table and everyone stared at her as Harry sat next to Fleur. He made eye contact with Ginny and she looked away. They hadn't spoken much lately, their relationship was still on hiatus since his mission to find the Horcruxs.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the table across from Mr. Weasley and looked up to see every eye in the room silently on her. Mr. Weasley's with a soft look of love and concern. Harry's face must've reflected his thoughts too Because Mrs. Weasley spoke at once Her eyes on him.

"I just- I just thought that with everything, we ought to have a nice bit of breakfast together as a family."

Her voice wavered. Harry wondered what Ron thought of Mrs. Weasley's attempt at "Family Time".

She spoke again. "After Fred-" her voice cut off. "After he left us, we haven't spent time together at all and when we need each other the m-most--" she burst Into tears and Harry felt uncomfortable. Mr. Weasley reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Teddy let out a small cry. He didn't like hearing Mrs. Weasley so upset.

Harry felt a rush of hatred towards Voldemort, towards the Death eaters. They took so many people. They hurt so many people. Mrs. Weasley never harmed a soul. But still, she suffered the death of her son, Fred.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat as Mr. Weasley said aloud "It's okay Molly. It'll be okay, dear." Mrs. Weasley's eyes sparkled with love towards her husband Fleur gently patted a crying Teddy and rocked him in her arms. and Harry noticed that Bill wasn't at the table, he silently wondered where he was.

Ginny spoke up. "It's okay mum. "You know he wouldn't want you to be upset. He'd make a joke about school coming up, or about work... Or about the state of things..." She trailed off.

Ron nodded. "Right, Mum. You knew how he was, and he'd hate that you're upset." He said this like he was the surest he ever had been. Harry noticed Hermione staring at her lap. She too was upset.

Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears. "You're right, you all are." She smiled feebly. "I'm just being silly." Mr. Weasley assured her that she wasn't and everyone else began to eat and talk about jokes Fred may have made, while Harry, Hermione, and Fleur sat in silence.

Harry stared at his eggs willing them into his stomach, but couldn't get himself to eat them. The chatter around him was slow and unsure at first but then turned into a regular meal-time conversation.

When he forced the meal down he put his plate away and headed back upstairs, hoping he was unnoticed. He barely had time to rummage through his chest for something, he didn't know what, when there was a knock at the door. "Harry?" It was Hermione. He got up and opened the door. She let herself inside and closed the door behind her.

"I noticed you left." She said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I couldn't take it either. Seeing everyone together, as a family, it made me miss my own." Her voice faltered and she looked away. Harry didn't say anything he just stood near the doorway watching her. He couldn't say anything. He didn't have the energy too.

Hermione looked at him after a moment. "I'm going back to Hogwarts." She burst out suddenly like it was a band-aid that needed removing. She watched him for any reaction.

He just nodded. He wasn't surprised at all, he figured Hermione would continue schooling. If Trolls and Giants couldn't keep her away from that school then nothing would. He sat next to her on the bed. "Okay." He said.

Hermione glanced at him sideways and waited for him to say more, but when he didn't she decided to burn him some more. "Ron's decided to go too." She mumbled this time not looking at him.

Harry's eyes widened, he was hurt. Although he didn't know why. He figured He, Ron and Hermione would just stay here until they felt better. Until everything got better. But isn't everything already better? A voice in his head asked. Voldemort is dead... All the Death Eaters; Reprimanded... Harry knew all of this, yet he knew that the world was not better. It had just been saved.

You should've known the voice stated. Right, he thought, Of course, Ron would want to go with Hermione, they are together now aren't they? He automatically Thought of Ginny and her beautiful fiery red hair. Would she go too?

"We want you to come with us, Harry." Hermione cut through his Thoughts. "Ginny, Ron and I."

Harry Thought for a moment, Go back to Hogwarts. Without Snape and Dumbledore... Without Tonks and... So many students. All who lost their lives. Harry shuddered. He stood up and without answering Hermione walked out the door, intending to go for a nice walk outside, Alone

Hermione watched Harry's back as he left the room, not having said a word and obviously upset. She gripped his blankets and suddenly felt something tangled in the sheets. It didn't surprise her, his room was a mess. Belongings scattered everywhere. Hedwig's cage sat empty, and unclean from lack of residence.

Hermione pulled it out of the blanket and examined it. The small golden ball Harry had caught in his first year at Hogwarts. The Snitch. Small cursive words across it read "I open at the close." Hermione held it to her chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Her first time since she thought Harry was dead all those months ago. All emotions just poured out.

It wasn't long before Ron came looking for her. Surprised to see her curled up in a ball, on Harry's bed holding the Snitch and sniffling. If he was curious he didn't ask any questions and Hermione figured Ron thought Harry and her had a row. It wasn't far off.

He picked her up because she was so weak and pale and carried her off to her and Ginny's room where Ginny sat in silence clutching Arnold the pygmy puff in her small freckled arms. Ginny and Ron, who held Hermione in his arms, just sat in the dark room silently until dinner.

The next morning held a different air, Mrs. Weasley was back in the kitchen cooking and had summoned Hermione and Ginny to help, claiming they needed to learn how to cook a decent meal. It was then she spoke about going to Diagon alley and waiting for the owls to drop off their lists. "Should expect them any day now." She continued. "Then we'd have to make a trip I suppose. Am I right in assuming you are returning?" She turned to Hermione.

Hermione nodded just as Harry came down the steps. Hermione thought he looked better, he looked lighter. Like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. She wondered for a brief moment what occurred when he left his room the previous evening.

"Good morning," Harry mumbled, grabbing a toast from the pile and munched on it as he sat at the table. Hermione avoided eye contact and Ginny just flat out left the room.

"Good Morning Harry dear, perfect. I've been meaning to ask you. Do you plan on returning to the school? I think you ought to, best for things to go back to normal."

Harry looked up and Hermione paused in her movements, (she was hand peeling potatoes, the best way to do it. Mrs. Weasley said.) She listened as hard as she could. "Of course," Harry said, no hesitation at all. "All I want is for things to go back to normal." Hermione gaped at him.

"Right dear, Right. Just what I was thinking." Mrs. Weasley said now a great deal excited. Hermione glanced sideways at Harry and he gave her a warm smile.


	2. Sentenced To Return

Fifty sets of eyes stared down, each wearing plum-colored robes embroidered with the letter "W". The minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt himself, stared down with tender eyes. He was uncomfortable sentencing a child to Azkaban. He said so to his peers all sitting around him. They all argued, "He's the son of a renown death eater!" One angry woman yelled.

"He was in league with You-Know-Who!" A man shot.

"I am no child, I knew of my actions. Sentence me as such." Draco spoke towards the minister. Kingsley rubbed his chin, taking in his words.

The Wizengamot all shouted at once.

"He shows no remorse for his actions!"

"He knows what he did was wrong!" Kingsley ignored all of their incompetent shouts. He stared down at the boy, making him feel small.

Draco no longer cared what happened to him, he no longer had the will to live. His life was now a meaningless shell of what he once believed. His believed his father to be wasting away in Azkaban, his mother alone at home too sick to leave her bed. He had no words for anyone anymore, not any worth admitting. He thought to himself. His feelings were the last thing on his mind today. Flashes of a bushy mane flitted through his inner eye. He ignored the biting feeling to think about her and he pulled himself to reality.

"Draco Malfoy." Kingsley finally said, quieting the room. "I have decided your sentence." All eyes were on him now. A sheen of sweat shined across Draco's forehead. "I do not believe you don't regret your actions, and you have not proven to me that you acted of your own accord. Sources tell me that you were forced, by an unbreakable vow, to carry out a devious plan to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Many gasps spread throughout the room. Kingsley continued. "But you did not carry through on this act. Therefore, your sentence will be a great deal lighter than any other death eater who committed illegal actions." Draco suddenly felt scared and intrigued all at once.

"You are to return to Hogwarts once the term starts."

The room burst out. "Are you mad Kingsley?!" Yelled a man who sat on his right. "Hogwarts?"

Kingsley held up his hand and the man glared but didn't say another word. "You are to write to me about your lessons monthly, to prove you condone your actions."

Draco couldn't believe his ears, Back to Hogwarts? That was a worse torture than Azkaban. At least in Azkaban, he would be able to slowly waste away and forget all of his wrong-doings. At Hogwarts students would surely remind him every day of what he did! That's what he wants. A voice in his mind whispered.

"When you finish this last term at Hogwarts, I want you on board here at the ministry. An Auror, I've seen your O.W.L's; you can continue in all the classes that are required, in N.E.W.T levels." Draco didn't know what to do so he just nodded.

The rest of the trial blurred by. The Wizengamot dismissed themselves after a few arguments that the minister wouldn't hear, he was set in his ways. They all took a vote and surprisingly they all agreed, reluctantly of course but they knew not to cross judgment with Kingsley, a former Auror.

"Oh, and one more thing Draco, before you leave," Kingsley said after the room cleared. "Your Father has decided to help out the ministry and will not be going to Azkaban, as he has been a reliable source of information."

Draco felt like a splash of cold water hit his face, His father is not going to Azkaban? Draco felt frozen in his place. A million questions whizzed through his mind and the minister's words from the beginning of the trial sprang up. "Sources tell me that you were forced, by an unbreakable vow."

"Sir," Draco said through a strained voice. "When you said sources informed you..." He fought for the next sentence, but Kingsley caught on and smiled.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Potter." Draco could hear the smile in his voice, it was almost vengeful. "He spoke on your behalf." And with the swish of his robes, he left the room. Draco only felt worse than before.

________________________________

Hermione got up earlier than the rest of the house. She had already packed her trunk the previous night and decided to look for Crookshanks before anyone else got up. She roamed the halls with a ball of Catnip in her hand. She clicked her tongue every now and then.

Eventually, she gave up her search and went to go back to her room, maybe to read one of her new books she got from Flourish and Blotts. On her way up she passed George standing in his bedroom with the door open, apparently ready to creep out and grab some breakfast. She stood at the top of the stairs and waited for an explanation he wasn't going to give. He eyed her for a second before brushing past her.

George was not keeping up his appearance. His hair was scraggly and tangled, there were black rings under his eyes and he'd grown quite a stubble around his chin. She watched him practically float down the steps. He ghosted toward the kitchen and started rummaging. Hermione left well enough alone.

Later that morning, it was the normal hustle and bustle of packing forgotten things, locking cranky cats into cat carriers, and shoving breakfast down throats. Mrs. Weasley tried to get George to come down and say goodbye to Ron Hermione Ginny and Harry, but he wouldn't answer the door. Everyone else was there, though.

Fleur gave Hermione a one armed hug, Mr. Weasley patted her on the back and went to say goodbye to Ron Ginny and Harry. Bill smiled and Charlie nodded and said "Keep up the good work, Hermione. Sorry, you didn't get head girl." Percy didn't say anything he was doing some paperwork on the table.

"Alrighty then." Mrs. Weasley said after she kissed Arthur on the cheek. "Let's get going, the four of you." She hailed them out the door to see a muggle taxi at the top of the long winding driveway. Hermione wondered what the Muggle taxi driver thought of them as they piled in.

The drive was longer than wanted, Hermione sat squished between Ron and Ginny, with Crookshanks mewling at her feet. Harry stared at the window and Ron and Ginny bickered over her. "Well, Harry's captain! He'll put me on the team for sure!" Ron shot at Ginny.

Ginny scowled at him and answered annoyed. "You didn't even want to be on the team year before last! But now you want back on again?! Make up your mind!"

Mrs. Weasley spoke up Irritated "Enough! Both of you or I'll whip you clean!" She growled through set teeth. To Hermione's great relief, they finally pulled into King's Cross and Harry dove out the door helping Ginny out with her bags. She swatted him away without a word. Hermione wondered why she would be mad at him. Something she didn't know about must've occurred to irritate Ginny like that.


	3. First Day Back

The train rattled, steam billowed long and thick as the wheels churned faster and faster. It was going to be a long journey.

Hermione thought as the train hit a bump and her head leaning against the window whacked it, violently. "Ouch..."

The door slid open and in walked Ron he sat down next to Hermione. His jaw set. "You guys won't believe this." He mumbled. Hermione looked away from the window and right at him. Harry looked up from his lap.

"What is it, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

He let out an agitated sigh before speaking. "Malfoy. Is. Here."

Hermione huffed, but she thought Harry didn't seem surprised. "What?" She asked. "What's he doing here? Wouldn't Kingsley want him for questioning?"

"I don't know," Ron answered.

"I do," Harry interjected. Ron and Hermione turned on him simultaneously.

"Hermione, Remember our conversation at the burrow, the one I left," Harry asked.

Hermione didn't say anything. Of course, she remembered but she stayed silent and instead let him continue."I was upset. So I went out for a bit of a walk. I barely made it passed the driveway." Harry paused for a moment looking out of the window, watching the green trees blur by.

Hermione briefly wondered what it was like being Harry. What it was like inside of his mind.

"I wanted to speak to Kingsley." He said, finally. "I don't know, why, I just had a feeling. Kind of like when I drank that Felix felicis potion." Harry spoke seriously. "So I did. I apparated right outside of the ministry. I walked right through the doors, people didn't say a thing, or tell me to leave." He shrugged. "So I kind of just followed my instincts, instead of asking to meet with him I just went down to the dungeons."

"Oh. Harry." Hermione interrupted. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Ron said nothing he was listening intently.

Harry ignored Hermione. "I got down to the Dungeons 2nd floor. And just as the lift door opened I saw Kingsley walking into the very same room I had my trial held."   
_______________________________

Harry called after Kingsley.   
"Sir!"

Kingsley turned on his heel. He looked startled for a moment but when he recognized who was standing before him, he smiled. "Ah, Potter." He greeted. "How did you even get authorization to come down here?"

Harry paused, he hadn't even thought of that. "I uh. sorry, Sir. They just let me in. Nobody asked any questions."

Kingsley nodded. "Of course. Well, What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, Sir. I don't know, exactly."

Kingsley quirked his eyebrows. "You don't know? What do you mean? Surely you must know I have duties, and you can't just come and bother me whenever you please." His eyes bore into Harry's. "Don't think you have special privileges Because you've defeated Voldemort. You still have to obey the rules."

Harry nodded, he felt slightly offended that Kingsley would think that. "I know, sir. I'm sorry. I just had a feeling that I should speak to you." He looked apologetic. He wasn't sure this was a good idea anymore.

"Curious," Kingsley spoke. "Well, what a time you have come, Potter. I shouldn't be telling you this but..." He glanced around and then lowered his voice. "We are about to hold young Malfoy's questioning."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Malfoy? Sir?" He asked. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Indeed. Potter. You haven't come to watch his trial have you?"

Harry shook his head. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it. Watching his classmate. He would feel like it would be an awful intrusion on Draco's life. But he didn't deserve any punishment. Draco never did anything worth going to Azkaban over.

At least that's what Harry Thought. Most witches and wizards would disagree. He deserved to go, just for being one of Voldemort's cohorts.

"Sir. Malfoy isn't guilty." He forced out. It took everything in him to say it.

Kingsley searched Harry's eyes, looking, Harry wasn't sure what, to see if he was lying? To see if he was just playing the hero? But what for? What about this would benefit Harry? To prove Draco's innocence, and keep him out of any serious punishment. Harry felt like that's what Dumbledore would want, what he would do.

"Is that so?" He asked. Harry nodded fervently.   
"Hmm. Well, Potter do come in and speak with me." He swept out his arm, and they walked into the room. Harry feeling nervous as he recounted everything in Draco's favor.

___________________________

"I told him everything," Harry told the two of them. They stared at him wide-eyed and intrigued.   
"All of it. Most of it, he knew already."

"But mate, Malfoy was working with Voldemort," Ron said. "You even said he was going to kill Dumbledore."

"Yeah. But he didn't. Last year, when I put Snape's memories into the Pensieve I saw Dumbledore and Snape. They said Voldemort made Draco do it as torture towards his parents. All Draco wanted to do was Bring back his father's name." Harry explained. "Draco never committed any unforgivable curse. He never killed anybody. He's innocent. He was just being controlled by Voldemort, like anyone being imperiused."

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. "I don't understand. Why is he back at Hogwarts?"

"It's a part of his sentence." Harry said "In the end. I stayed with Kingsley, he hit me over the head with a disillusionment charm and I watched the trial."

"But. He shouldn't do that, he's the minister of magic." Hermione stated.

"It's a good thing I did Hermione Because Kingsley wants me to keep an eye on him."

Hermione sat back in her chair and sighed. "I wonder why Kingsley decided that going back to Hogwarts would be the best plan for Draco."

"Easy," Ron said. "Hogwarts is the safest place I know. There are loads of people to keep an eye on him and there's you, Harry."

"That makes sense, I guess," Hermione said looking at Ron who beamed. "Well. Harry, what are you planning on doing?" Hermione asked as she and Ron both looked at him, watching.

"I want nothing to do with him." He said plainly. "I'll keep an eye on him like Kingsley asked, and that's it."

Ron Harry and Hermione came to a moment of agreeable silence. Hermione looked out of the window and could see Hogwarts in the distance. She got up and changed into her robes along with Ron and Harry who also dressed in silence.

When they reached the school, Hermione had a clenching feeling deep in her stomach. Ron noticed her uneasiness and concealed within her robes, he grabbed her hand. She felt a slight bit better but wasn't sure what kinds of hell would happen this year, but whatever happened she was glad to have these two with her.

The first years lining up were a great deal smaller, Many parents didn't think Hogwarts was the safest place anymore. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched Professor McGonagall as she called out names: "Collins, Mari." A small girl with short brown hair bounced excitedly to the stool. The hat was placed onto her head before shouting. "RAVENCLAW!" Into the crowd. The small huddled group of Ravenclaws cheered.

She hopped off the stool and joined the Ravenclaws. Next in line was, "Lockwood, Rose" she to was placed in Ravenclaw along with "Parker, Alessia" And "Rothchild, Hazel."

The last name was called. "Silvers, Dahlia" took her seat at the Slytherin table. McGonagall took her spot in front of the great Hall, Hermione noticed McGonagall seemed older, more tired. Her years were starting to show.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I have a few things to tell you." She announced gravely. "As you all well know. Last year was a very traumatic experience, a lot of you have suffered greatly." The great Hall was silent. "A lot of great people gave their lives up so we can live ours. I'd like to have a moment's silence in tribute to these great people."

Many people bowed their heads, Including Hermione and Ron. Harry looked around the room, all the people who suffered deaths of loved ones. All because of him, 'how many people had to die for the boy who lived?' the words rang through his head.


	4. Nightmares

A frightening, mad, voice shrieked at the top of her lungs. It was a horrifying echo of the past. The sound resonated in every chamber.

The voice hissed. "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." 

He obeyed.

"Wait." Said Bellatrix sharply. "All except. . . except for the mudblood." 

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure. 

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!" 

Bmp-Bmp Bmp-Bmp 

Bellatrix hit him across the face; the blow echoed around the room. 

"If she dies under questioning I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback and make sure they are secure, but do nothing to them --- Yet." 

Bmp-Bmp Bmp-Bmp Bmp-Bmp

She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room. 

"What do you want to do first, Mudblood?" Bellatrix sneered at Hermione. She pushed her to the ground, and Hermione whimpered, crawling away from her.

"Do you want to talk? or do you want to play?" Bellatrix smiled as she drew closer to Hermione, pointing her knife to her chest. Hermione spat in her face, Causing Bellatrix to go crazy. "Crucio." Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione who writhed in pain when the curse hit her. Hermione's scream echoed off the walls. 

Bmp-Bmp Bmp-Bmp Bmp-Bmp Bmp-Bmp

"Enough games." Bellatrix shot. "Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix stared down at a squirming Hermione Gasping in pain. When Hermione didn't answer she screamed. "WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD!" 

Hermione Gritted her teeth. " F-found it. ah.... W-we found it!" 

Bellatrix was now seeing red. "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, Tell the truth!--- Crucio!" 

Hermione let out a nerve-wracking scream, it shattered all living fibers in her bones. Her body was on fire. Through the fire, she could hear Ron calling out to her. She pulled herself together, she would do it for Ron and Harry. She gritted her teeth again. 

Bmp-Bmp Bmp-Bmp Bmp-Bmp

"I swear! I-I'm not lying! I s-swear..." her voice was hoarse from screaming. She gasped for breath and Bellatrix rounded on her with another. "Crucio!" Hermione didn't scream this time she just gasped, the pain was worse, seeping through her whole body. 

"You think you can defy me, filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix spat. Hermione felt her wrath, felt the anger emanating off of Bellatrix. Bellatrix mounted the defeated Hermione and pushed her arms out. Hermione used what was left of her strength to fight off Bellatrix's force, it wasn't any match. Bellatrix seethed. "I'm going to brand you for what you are." 

Bellatrix dug her knife into Hermione's forearm. The pain was almost worse than a Cruciatus. The knife dug deeper into Hermione's skin, causing her to scream worse than ever before. It lit the fire in her core, and she could almost taste the metallic blood on her tongue. She thrashed and kicked and squirmed. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Malfoy watching, through the blurriness of her tears. His face reflected her pain. His face was the last one she saw before the world was black and the pain was gone from her body. 

Hermione woke up with her heart racing and covered in sweat. "Hermione!" Fay Dunbar stood above Hermione. Her pool-blue eyes, full of worry. "Hermione, are you okay?" Hermione's still panting sat up in bed, her whole body was shaking.

"Hermione you're bleeding!" Fay grabbed Hermione's arm and gently pulled up her pajama sleeve that was soaked with blood. There underneath the sleeve was the words: Mudblood branded into her skin, freshly opened. Fay let out a gasp, and Hermione yanked her arm back.

"I'm okay." She said, her voice hoarse like she actually had been screaming. She pulled the sheets off and stood up, her legs felt like jelly.

Fay stood in disbelief. "... Hermione..."

"I just need some fresh air," Hermione mumbled. She didn't care if it was against the rules, her lungs were aching and craving for some fresh air. She felt like her body longed to get out of this memory-ridden room.

She didn't have a cloak, like Harry and she left her wand underneath her pillow back in her room. She would have to wing-it. Once she reached the last step of the stairs and entered   
The common room, she pushed open the portrait and crawled out quietly.

The halls were empty and bare, Mrs. Norris was nowhere in sight. She crept down the dark halls, loving the sound of her bare feet hitting the ground. She held her bleeding arm close to her chest and made her way to Myrtle's bathroom.

She made it to the entrance but stopped when she saw a light floating down the hallway, clearly attached to a wand tip. She flattened herself against the wall and held her breath. As the light grew closer she strained her eyes to see who was carrying it.

Catching a glimpse of messy platinum blonde hair, she gasped. His pained face from that night, floating into her inner eye. What is he doing? She thought.   
She tore herself away from the wall and followed closely behind. He took a surprising turn into Myrtle's bathroom and Hermione reluctantly entered.

She noticed Draco wore his years on his shoulders, all his pain, and regrets on his face. He looked miserable. Hermione watched him from behind the corner as Myrtle came out of her toilet. "oooooh. Your back, my how I've missed you.." Myrtle settled down next to Draco on the ground. He had his head in his hands.

"It's been so lonely. You promised you'd visit me more."

Draco sighed. "I just needed space away from the boy's in my dorm. I just needed to be alone, myrtle. Get out of my face... and I never promised anything." He stood up and walked over to the sink, and looked into the mirror. Myrtle followed him anyway. "Y-your always so mean, but that's okay... I know what you're really like." 

Draco growled. "Shut up! and Leave me alone! Myrtle.... I want to be alone!"


	5. Chapter five: Secrets

Chapter five: Secrets

Draco knew that he couldn't stand to be at Hogwarts for much longer. It was too much for him to handle, maybe he could off himself here in Myrtle's bathroom. There was already a ghost in the stalls, what's another one? Myrtle wouldn't mind the company either. 

He shook his head, no. He mustn't think like that. He was better than that. He wasn't going to give up; he could show Potter and everyone else... especially Granger. He was strong like a Malfoy. The thought made him sick to his stomach. ‘Strong like a Malfoy’- What a joke. 

A small scuffle pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up from his lap. Draco suddenly realized someone was in the room with them, and Myrtle noticed it too. She sneered at the shadow "What are YOU doing here?"

Draco put his guard up. He jumped to his feet and pulled his wand out of his pants pocket and held it in front of him as he walked forward slowly one foot in front of the other.

"Trying to eavesdrop?" Myrtle accusingly asked.

"Shush, Myrtle." Draco shot. 

Myrtle huffed. "Fine, I know when I'm not... N- needed!" She whined and floated into a stall, where Draco envisioned her stuffing herself down into her pipe. 

Hermione's bushy mane became visible from around the corner, she looked like she had been crying, her eyes rimmed with red and she was clutching her arm to her chest. Her nightclothes full of blood… her own?

"Oh my god...” Draco sputtered. "Granger, y-you're bleeding."

Hermione avoided any eye contact and looked down to her bare feet. "I know. I came to the bathroom to clean up." She moved past him toward the sink, her shoulder brushing slightly against his. Draco stared at her wide eyed as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. He caught her brown eyes in the reflection. She waited for a moment and then sighed. 

"Excuse me." she murmured. 

Draco sputtered. "Huh?" 

"I need to clean up, and that means I need to remove my clothes and wash them." 

Draco's face turned an awful shade of red and he was suddenly very embarrassed. "O-oh right." he turned the other way and began to leave the room.  
"Wait." Hermione whispered so quietly that if he wasn't holding his breath, he wouldn't have caught it.  
He spun around. "Yes?" he asked, extremely confused.  
"Please don’t leave though." her breath caught and she clutched her hand closer to her chest. "Just turn around and don't look. I don't think I can stand to be alone right now."  
Draco could hear his own heartbeat in his ear, it was like he could be having heart attack. He panicked, was he having a heart attack? It must be bad if Granger would want his company... He turned feebly and sat on the ground. The sound of silk rustling and falling to the ground seemed to make the blood rush to his head. He felt himself getting more and more uncomfortable and wondered what ungodly shade of red his cheeks were.  
He tried very hard to act nonchalant, but he was so nervous he was shaking. He wasn't sure he could handle the anticipation. Finally he heard the water running and he visibly gulped. He decided to break the tension by making some light conversation,  
"S-so uh, what happened to your arm Granger?" Draco asked, anything to make the moment slightly less awkward.  
He heard Hermione clear her throat and hesitate. Of course she didn't want to talk to him, what was he thinking? He was a Malfoy, a traitor. They were the real blood traitors. He suddenly wanted nothing but to leave, though he didn't have the strength to leave her alone. He crossed his arms and tried to embrace the silence, but it was so loud it screamed until it started to grow louder and louder until--  
Thunk. The sound broke the silence and he turned to see Hermione unconscious on the cold ground, her forehead bleeding. She must have hit head against the sink on the way down. He dropped his wand and froze in shock before finally scrambling to his feet. He felt dizzy. She was half-naked and blood was trailing down her face and across her chest.  
Draco moved without thinking his mind was in shock but his body just gravitated toward her. He took off his own shirt and stuck It under the faucet and used it to wipe off the blood from Hermione’s forehead where it hit the sink. He wiped so gently watching her unconscious face but even in sleep she looked disturbed. He knew that even after everything he’d been through she’d been through it as well, if not more.  
He wet his shirt again and freed her arm from underneath her, what he saw made him flinch. It was like she was being branded over again, the horrible words he had called her time and time again. Suddenly his heart lurched and he felt the urge to cry, but he sucked it up and wiped the words clean until it was just open flesh, puckered and red. He ran to where he dropped his wand and picked it up off of the floor, he casted a quick healing spell on the gash that occupied her forehead. 

“Vulnera Sanentur” a small luminescent light pulsated from the tip of his wand and started suturing the wound. He stuffed his wand in his pocket and started to pick up Hermione off of the ground, quickly he ran out of the restroom and down the hall towards Madam Pomfrey’s infirmary. He ran as fast as he could his body aching with the weight. When he got to the infirmary he laid Hermione gently on a cot and rested his shirt over her half-naked body.  
He rushed over to Madam Pomfrey’s office door and he pounded on it.  
“Madam Pomfrey! Open up! Hurry! She’s been badly hurt. I need your help.” He kicked the door one more time and then a slightly irritated Madam Pomfrey opened the door.  
She looked at Draco as he stood there, catching his breath. “What are you doing out of bed?” she asked. “And what are you going on about?”  
His face turned into a scowl. “Never mind that, come quick.” He grabbed her wrist and turned on his heel, dragging her to Hermione’s bedside.  
Madam Pomfrey gazed at the wreck that was Hermione. Her normally beautiful curls were twisted dreadlocks. Beads of sweet clung to her upper lip and her skin was paled, not to mention drenched in her own blood.  
“What- What happened?” She asked Draco, worried, as she examined Hermione’s forehead. Where there once was a huge gash was now just puckered skin, but dried blood crusted around her forehead and down her eyes and front. Madam Pomfrey pulled her wand out of her front pocket and muttered “Tergeo” the dried blood removed itself instantly.  
“She fell and hit her head on the bathroom sink.”  
“Oh Goodness.” She huffed. “Okay, I need you to get out, out. There is a lot of work that needs to be done. You did a great job bringing her here but she’s in my hands, now. You head back to bed before you get into trouble.”  
She pushed Draco towards the door and turned back to Hermione before mumbling a quick “Scourgify” to clean off her undergarments. He stood at the door a moment.  
Madam Pomfrey looked up. “Thank you for bringing her in here, but you should go back to your dormitory.”  
Draco slowly walked the halls with no shirt on, vulnerable to the wind. He shivered once but not because he was cold, but because he knew that image would forever be stuck in his mind. Just like the one where Bellatrix tortured her into oblivion. He trudged into the Dormitory and climbed into his four poster bed, pulled the covers over his head and proceeded to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> ^~^ Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts!!


End file.
